


The Truth is Always Stranger Than Fiction

by AgelessWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And I decided that Lenny needs Mick, Basically a fix-it after I got caught up, COLWAVE, DCColdwave, M/M, Mini!Mick, Saw the newest promo thing on twitter, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart has to 'take care of' Mick for the Legends Crew. But what if instead... Before he left... He 'borrowed' Ray's shrinking technology? In other words, Mini!Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth is Always Stranger Than Fiction

The Truth is Always Stranger Than Fiction

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The CW and DC Comics own these characters. Any one who is unfamiliar though, is mine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I stared him down, cold gun ready. “What the hell you waitin' for? Shoot me. Or are you gonna run off like the pussy you are. We both know you're softer than those damn marshmallows you like so much.” Mick was raving. I shook my head, lowering the gun.

 

“Do you trust me?” I asked. He gave me an 'are you fucking serious' look. I dropped the facade, but kept the tears back. I did not want him gone. I did not want to kill him... But I had a better way. He laughed at me, the tension leaving. I let out a breath. “Mick I'm being serious. Do you trust me?” He sobered up.

 

“Give me one fucking reason why I should trust you? You hit me! You knocked me fucking out cold. You dragged me out here, to kill me!” He shouted. “And you sleeping with blondie.” I shook my head.

 

“I didn't have enough time to explain why I couldn't leave you in 2046... The main reason being, if that never came to pass, you'd disappear. And there's no way in hell I'm leaving you like that. And bringing you out here to die... No? I have better plans. A better way. If you trust me.” That last bit actually made laugh. “Sara? Really? You're jealous of a little blonde assassin from Star City? Micky, Micky, Mick... You know better than that. I've put up with you for over 20 years. Really think I'm gonna throw that away?” I asked. He snorted.

 

“Don't know. She seems to fall in line with what you want. With that whole hero gig.” I swore.

 

“I don't want to be a hero, Mick. Think about it. We take out that immortal bastard and we become Legends. If we can take out an immortal, the Flash is nothing. People will fear us. Will worship us. We'll have no opposition. Not anything we can't handle anyway...” I amended. He sighed, standing up.

 

“Alright... What's your idea?” I grinned, pulling it out of my pocket.

 

“Hold still.”

 

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

 

I walked back in, slowly, head down. They had to believe Mick was gone. Had to believe I'd killed my own partner. Raymond and the Professor were giving me looks of sympathy, Rip and Sara looks of relief, and Kendra and the kid gave me looks of disgust. “It's done. Hope you're happy, Hunter.” I snarked, walking back to my room. Closing the door, I sighed. “Gideon. I don't want any visitors... Let the others know that I will freeze the first person to open my door.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Snart... Shall I also inform them of Mr. Rory's presence?” She, He, It? Asked. I chuckled.

 

“Let's keep that our dirty little secret, Gideon. He poses no threat.” I reminded her.

 

“Alright... I'll just tell them that you wish to be alone.” Gideon responded. I let out a breath, pulling something out of my pocket, setting it down carefully on the table.

 

“What the hell Snart? I didn't sign up to be your pocket pet!” The squeaky voice came. I smirked at my tiny partner.

 

“Now, now Mick... This is only temporary... Just until I can find the right time to bring you back into the group without resistance. Besides, you're adorable.” I drawled. It was hard to tell, but I could make out that he was flipping me off.

 

“I hate this! I feel like one of those dolls you got Lisa for her eighth birthday...” Mick squeaked, folding his arms. Pouting? I frowned.

 

“Keep squeaking and you might end up like they did...” I warned. He rolled his eyes. I extended my hand down. “Come here... I'll shrink some other things to keep you occupied... Maybe see if Gideon can create a working dollhouse. Let you live in it for a little while...” I spoke. He frowned, but walked over onto my hand, allowing me to pick him back up.

 

“Won't that ruin your image? Having a dollhouse?” I smirked.

 

“I just gotta say it's for Lisa.” He chuckled.

 

“Alright... Let's do this... Before Ray finds out you borrowed his shrinking parts from his suit.”

 


End file.
